leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elise/@comment-178.166.24.118-20130114023400
I've been playing top lane Elise non-stop for the past two days. Here are some insights: She hardly loses a lane. I'd call her a female version of Yorick. It's very hard to deal with her constant harass, and it's even harder to go all-in on her. Crystalline Flask + pots on Elise will make the enemy laner recall at least twice before she even moves from lane. Just sick. Her game outside lane is not very strong, but she still provided decent damage, utility and tankyness if built right. Match-ups I've faced so far: Jarvan, Olaf, Lee, Vladimir, Kha'Zix, Riven, Darius. Jarvan - Starts as an even lane. His E + Q + passive hurts a lot early, even with armor seals and masteries. But after lvl 4 you start outdamaging him extremely hard because your Q poke is ranged and doesn't push the lane, and it's also on lower cooldown and lower mana cost. He starts getting lower and lower and forced to either go back or farm with his abilities. I went all-in at lvl 5 and got the kill easily on Spider form with ignite, without any jungle pressure whatsoever. Had a feeling I could have killed him sooner. Went back and bought a Giant's Belt plus Amp. Tome (1.4k gold aprox.). Lane was over, there's nothing he could do from there on. Prime example on how one kill gives complete control on a lane. Olaf - He scales off HP. Elise's main damage output abilities scale off enemy's HP. It's a nightmare for Olaf, he's just gonna get zoned very hard. Yes, he's not gonna lose farm while his mana bar allows him to throw axes, but eventually he has to come melee and that's when things get rough. Worst thing about the axes is that they naturally push the lane. More or less the same as Jarvan. Elise zones him, but doesn't have to fear ganks since the lane keeps pushing on her favour. His true damage hurts a lot... But he doesn't get the chance to use it. And even if he does (assuming you miss stun or have it on CD), the trade doesn't go on his favour since he's gonna take a human form Q and W on his way in, a spider form Q plus spiderling damage plus creep aggro during the trade and then another human form Q on his way out. I'd say it's a harder lane than Jarvan because he deals more damage with less items, but still very easy to outplay since Olaf is a very one-dimensional champion, unlike Jarvan who's more unpredictable. You can kill him pre-6, but from there on you'll just zone him but you're got gonna kill him unless he's braindead. Lee Sin - By far the hardest melee champion I fought. He can shield your Q, he can farm all day without a problem since he runs on energy, he can get in your face and get out with favourable trades in his pocket and most importantly, he outsustains you in lane with lifesteal. He outdamages you early game after he gets lvl 3 with all his abilities and becomes deadly past lvl 6 with a huge base and scaling combo of Q R Q while you get pretty much nothing at lvl 6. He's gonna rush an Hexdrinker, kill you, push you and roam. Hardest Elise counter I've seen so far. You have no chance against a competent Lee unless your jungler helps you a lot. Vladimir - Easy lane early game, but you NEED to get ahead before lvl 7 or he starts to ignore you with his sustain. The faster he gets Revolver and points on Q the faster he's gonna start to outscale you. The gimmick here is that Vladimir has pretty much two damaging abilities on his kit against you, one of them costs HP and his escape mechanism costs even more HP. Elise on the other hand has 3 damaging abilites, a fantastic gap closer (which is extremely necessary on any top laner vs Vlad) and very strong autos on her Spider form. Elise also outranges everything from Vlad. You have to go all-in at around lvl 3 or 4 (or whenever your jungler ganks), otherwise he starts beating you after his first or second trip back. Once you're ahead it's the typical problem for Vlad: can't come back on his own after falling behind. He should push the lane stronger than you due to E and unlike Lee, Olaf or J4 he has absolutely no CC, so ganks shouldn't be an issue. Kha'Zix - Typical melee who makes Elise happy. He has no means to counter your poke before he gets evolved W so he keeps eating those Qs everytime he wants to farm. If he jumps on you it's an easy stun + W, turn Spider form and you won't be isolated. He gets poked all day and loses every single trade as long as you are not isolated (which is near impossible as Elise). After lvl 6 he gets stronger, but honestly there's no excuse for Elise not having at least one level advantage and twice his farm. This matchup works much better top than mid since the mechanics there allow for an easier zoning and harder time farming. I could see Kha'Zix holding his own on mid lane vs Elise, but certainly not on top lane. Riven - Survive the first 3 levels where she will commit hard and try to kill you at all costs. Her passive is gonna chunk you down hard if you let her use it to it's fullest extent. Past lvl 3 she has to use her shield defensively to avoid Q damage and thus preventing face to face trades. And at this point you have your stun which allows you to disengage whenever you want and force her to take creep aggro. So yeah, Riven has the upper hand early (dem long sword starts...) but loses the lane as time drags on. After lvl 6 she gets her execute but it's still not enough to all in you unless you derp a lot. Harder lane than Jarvan or Olaf due to being manaless, but definitely easier than Lee Sin. Darius - PLEASE. There are easy matchups in the game. And then there's Elise vs Darius. You outrange his pull harder than Teemo or Kayle and even if he catches you it's an easy stun with E, unleash combo and get out. He does more damage 1 vs 1 but he doesn't have the mobility of Riven or Lee nor the poke of Jarvan or Olaf. You just need to play your cards right and he's always gonna be at half HP while you drift at almost full HP bar. Not to mention ganking Darius for an Elise lane is too easy. Possibly the easiest lane you could possibly have.